Wish Tree
The Wish Tree is where the player can draw Karma using either gems or gold , the former giving 1 Heart Flower per pull while the latter gives 2 Heart Petals per pull. The player can then convert 100 into 1 . These currencies are used to redeem SR and SSR Karmas. Galaxy The Galaxy Wish Tree uses or alternatively Galaxy Wish Coupons . The cost to Buy 1 is 200 while the cost to Buy 10 is 1800 ; the latter ensures a SR Karma. 1 free pull is refreshed after 48 hours. Preview SSR: *Gavin: Seize *Gavin: Hot-Blooded *Kiro: Visage *Kiro: Starry Sky *Lucien: Drowning in Love *Lucien: Memory Lapse *Victor: Loving Stare *Victor: Sentimental Attachment SR: *Gavin: You Are Mine *Gavin: Fierce Battle *Gavin: Late Autumn *Kiro: Together with You *Kiro: Found You *Kiro: Lingering Glance *Lucien: Midnight Beacon *Lucien: Deeper than Ocean *Lucien: Tender Mood *Victor: Our Own World *Victor: Tender Moment *Victor: Rainfall Rendezvous R''': *Gavin: Upwind *Gavin: Rock and a Hard Place *Gavin: Investigation *Gavin: Whetstone *Gavin: Deduction *Gavin: Bullseye *Gavin: Cold Shower *Gavin: Warming Up *Kiro: Your Existence *Kiro: Masterpiece *Kiro: Loving Mood *Kiro: Flustered *Kiro: Source of Joy *Kiro: Perfect Figure *Kiro: Custom Made *Kiro: Singing for You *Lucien: Destined *Lucien: Support *Lucien: Archive *Lucien: Cherish the Memory *Lucien: Hard Choice *Lucien: Read You Like a Book *Lucien: Indelible Taste *Victor: Unbridled Passion *Victor: Taste *Victor: At Leisure *Victor: Reluctance *Victor: Time Control *Victor: Special Assignment *Victor: Heartstring Sunrise The Sunrise Wish Tree uses or alternatively Sunrise Wish Coupons . The cost to Buy 1 is 3000 while the cost to Buy 10 is 27000 . 1 free pull is refreshed after 24 hours. Preview '''SSR: *Gavin: My Hero *Kiro: Dance with Flowers *Lucien: Lovestruck *Victor: Buy SR: *Gavin: Loneliness *Gavin: Heart of Gold *Kiro: Lone Island *Kiro: Lost in Haunted House *Lucien: TLC *Lucien: Encounter *Victor: Exchange Secrets *Victor: Dance Invitation R''': *Gavin: Spirit *Gavin: Untamed Heart *Gavin: Bow to the Foodie *Gavin: Catch Eye *Kiro: Optimist *Kiro: Chance Encounter *Kiro: Visionary *Kiro: Pretender *Lucien: Glance Over Shoulder *Lucien: Give Me Your Hand *Lucien: All Hail the Professor *Lucien: Beauty of Science *Victor: Cold and Aloof *Victor: Delicacies *Victor: Lunchtime *Victor: Don't Speak Redeem '''SSR: *Victor: Marauder **'Cost': 192 *Lucien: Sound of Silence **'Cost': 192 *Kiro: Whisk You Away **'Cost': 192 *Gavin: Starstruck **'Cost': 192 SR: *Victor: Late Night Thoughts **'Cost': 48 *Victor: Making a Move **'Cost': 48 *Victor: Soft Encouragement **'Cost': 48 *Lucien: Fireflies **'Cost': 48 *Lucien: Arm-in-Arm **'Cost': 48 *Lucien: Capture the Moment **'Cost': 48 *Kiro: Albatross **'Cost': 48 *Kiro: Snowfall **'Cost': 48 *Kiro: Sweet Dreams **'Cost': 48 *Gavin: Source of Strength **'Cost': 48 *Gavin: Childlike **'Cost': 48 *Gavin: Sincere Instruction **'Cost': 48 Event Karma These karma are received during special events, as such, they are not attainable after the event is over. Summer Holiday Karma (Summer 2019) * Victor: Beach Heartbeat * Lucien: Promise * Kiro: Dazzling * Gavin: Sea Wind Gavin's Birthday Event (July 27, 1019 - August 2, 2019) * R: Gavin: Sweet Dreams * SR: Gavin: Intimacy Category:Players that need improvement Category:Gameplay Category:Wish Tree